


The School We Can Call Home (Martyn x reader) (Sjin x reader)

by magical_chicken375



Category: Area 11, Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Angels, Anxiety, Dancing, Dark Magic, Depression, Fairies, Feelings, Good Magic, Help, Kisses, Love, Magic, Magic Lessons, Magic School, Music, Panic Attacks, Plants, Singing, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, colour, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_chicken375/pseuds/magical_chicken375
Summary: Magic AuYou discover that you are a witch. To prevent any harm you are moved to a new school, SfYMB (School for Young Magical Beings).After being temporarily kidnapped by power hungry Sips and his "sidekick" Sjin, you realize that you have feelings for Sjin. However, you sense that your roommate Martyn, the bubbly, positive ray of sunshine, may have feelings for you.You make a tonne of friends, but can you really trust them all?





	1. I'm a Witch?

I wake up in a hospital bed with 'Get Well Soon' cards scattered around the bed side table. Suddenly, I hear the door open and a tall, raven haired man walks in. 

"You're awake" he says in a comforting voice that makes me feel less frightened.

"Where am I?" I ask, making sure not to sound rude. He stares at me blankly for a short while before speaking. 

"You're in hospital. I'm Doctor Brindley and I have been keeping an eye on you for the past two weeks" he says whilst checking his notebook. 

"2 weeks?" I ask with a hint of fear in my voice. "What happened to me?".

He turns to me with a look of confusion. "I was about to ask you that very question." he chuckles. Then he looks at me, a serious expression set on his face. "I'm guessing the fake burial already took place then?".

I can feel my face change. "Burial? Am I dead?"

Doctor Brindley laughs at me again. "Dead? No no no, quite the opposite actually. If anything, you've been reborn!".

"Reborn? How?" I ask, my mind bubbling with questions.

The doctor suddenly takes a step back. "Has nobody told you?"

I respond the only way I can. " What has nobody told me? Am I Jesus or something?".

Once again, he laughs. "No (y/n), you're a witch". 

I sit there, unable to think of anything to say.

He smiles a gentle smile at me. "I'll leave you for a minute so that the news can set in". I nod at him as he leaves.

-An hour later-

"Miss (y/n), your parents are here" Doctor Brindley pokes his head round the door and smiles. Then, my parents run in and hug me. 

"(y/n) love, you're finally awake and ready to go to your new school!" mum grins.

I laugh with her and then realise what she said.  
"I'm going to a new school?"

Dad looks up and smiles. "Well, you're a witch now and we don't want you getting harmed at your old school so we managed to get you a place at a certain school that you, um, you may have not known it exists. It's a School for Young Magical Beings."

I look up at him for a while and then pull both of my parents in for a hug. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, from happiness of course, knowing that I won't have to go back to a place pretty similar to what I believe hell is.

Before I've even realised, I'm out of the bed and I've put my trainers on.

As I'm packing up the things around me into a small suitcase, I notice that Doctor Brindley is back.

"Hey (y/n), I heard you're going to the School for Young Magical Beings. Before you leave I thought I'd tell you that I'm not actually a professional doctor, I haven't even left that school yet. My name is Lewis by the way."  
Lewis says that with a smile and then wanders off.

I already know that my time at SfYMB is going to be odd, yet amazing.

-Time skip to the hospital car park- 

Your mum looks at you with a smile and then takes your small suitcase off of you and puts it in the car boot where you can see two of your other suitcases and a fair amount of boxes.

"So (y/n), we have been told which dorm you'll be staying in. There were two options, and, as you were asleep for two weeks, we had to decide for you. We had the choice between sharing with 4 other girls and having to sleep in a bunk bed with not much floor space, or sharing with two boys, having a double bed each, a huge TV, bean bags all around and a lot of room to move about."

I look up at mum, waiting for her to tell me who I was to share with, praying it was with the guys.

"The room with the two lads was a gender neutral room so we decided to put you in that. We just figured that sharing with 4 girls would be quite a bit to cope with and you wouldn't get much sleep. When we went to check the rooms out, we instantly knew that the boys room was perfect for you. It was colourful and the chaps seemed very chilled out."

I smile up at her and give her a high five from the back of the car.

"I'm guessing we made the right choice then?" she laughs.


	2. Meeting Martyn

You wake up as the car pulls into a large driveway. You edge closer to the window and peer up to see a huge, old fashioned building with about five floors, covered in windows and an unnecessarily large doorway. As the car stops, you notice three boys in casual clothing. One of them is fairly tall with dark hair and wearing a grey SuperDry hoodie. The tallest of them has auburn hair and seems to have a bit more muscle than the other two in a slightly too tight burgundy shirt. However, the boy in the middle is considerably shorter and has quite long brown hair.

You get out of the car and grab your suitcases from the boot. The three boys almost instantly run over to you and take the bags out of your hands. The shorter one hands the bag that he was holding to the dark haired man and looks up at you.

"Hi there,you must be (y/n). I'm Chris Trott, but feel free to just call me Trott. This here" he points over to the ginger one "is Alex Smith but you can call him Smith". He turns his head towards the dark haired one. "And this is Ross Hornby". Trott smiles at you and then waves his hand for you to follow him.

You quickly say your goodbyes to your parents before they both hug you and start the car to drive away. They wave at you until their car is out of sight.

We walk to the main entrance in silence before Ross turns to you.   
"You can talk, you know. I'm sure you're pretty scared and all but there is, really, nothing to be afraid of." He gives you a gentle smile and then quietly chuckles.

You laugh as you begin to talk.  
"Sorry, I'm (y/n) and... I'm a witch?" you say, unsure whether you were supposed to tell them that you were, in fact, a witch.

Ross looks shocked for a second and then grins.  
"Really? Trott, Smith and I are wizards. We'll probably get along fine then!" he says whilst Trott gets the keys to, presumably, your dorm. Trott then turns around and looks at with you a confused expression.

"You're sharing a dorm with Martyn and Sparkles*?" he asks, expecting you to know the answer.

You furrow your eyebrows.

"I guess so? Wait... did you say his name was Sparkles*? Is that a nickname or-?" you get cut off by Smith, who seems as though he knows exactly how to explain.

"Sparkles*' real name is Tom, but he prefers to be called Sparkles* or Sparks." Smith grins at you as he begins to heave one of your suitcases up the stairs.

-Time skip after carrying suitcases and boxes up two flights of stairs-

You go down a small corridor when Trott suddenly stops, causing you the four of you to crash into each other.

"Well, here it is! We better go, have fun!" Trott exclaims and runs off. Ross mouths you a 'sorry' as him and Smith follow behind.

You knock on the door, having to lean over multiple boxes and suitcases just to be able to reach.

You are immediately greeted by a boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair.  
"Hey! I'm Martyn and I'm guessing your (y/n)?" He gives you an excited smile as you nod at him.  
"The other guy that you'll be sharing with, Sparkles*, is at his band practice right now so it will just be us for a few hours. I'll help you get your stuff in here."

You thank him as you drag two of your suitcases in behind Martyn who has the other two.

"This is your bed, I'll be in the bed next to yours. Sparkles* likes to sleep closest to the toilet so I let him to avoid any arguments. You're okay with sleeping closest to the door right?" he asks you, seeming to gradually get more worried.

You flash him a smile before answering.  
"That will be perfect, thank you" you say as you go to back into the corridor to start picking up boxes. Martyn runs over and picks up the remaining boxes off of the floor. You smile at him again and as you do, you notice that he is blushing. Only slightly, but blushing none the less.

-Time skip to when you've finally finished unpacking everything- 

"So, (y/n), you're a witch?" Martyn says, trying to make conversation whilst your music plays quietly in the background.

"Yeah. I don't mean to sound rude but what exactly are you?" you say, praying that you don't sound ignorant.

Martyn lets out a small giggle.  
"People here just call me 'Plant Boy' because... well... I can grow plants within pretty much seconds. I don't really know if there is a specific title for people like me, but if there is, I'd love to know it." You listen to every word he says, and begin to think about how you can find out exactly what he is. Then you have an idea that he may have already considered.   
"Have you checked in the library?". As you say the word library, you notice Martyn's face light up and then a blush cross his face.

He laughs before he talks.   
"No, I probably should have done that!"

You don't say anything for a while as you can tell that he's concentrating. Martyn then turns to face you, his cheeks still tinted with pink.

"Do you want to come and help me look now?" he asks with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Of course I do!" you exclaim.

Martyn then gets up and grabs your hand. You can feel your cheeks heating up. Do you fancy him already? 

"Let's go then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this work that probably belongs in the bin!
> 
> Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep dancinggggg!   
> <3


	3. A punch to the face

You and Martyn spend an endless amount of time in the library, until you notice Martyn's face light up.

"Y/N look at this!" Martyn exclaims. You flash him a smile before answering.

"Yeah Martyn?" You look up at him and notice a bright green book in his hands. You run over to him as he flicks through the pages. The inscriptions inside were written in the most beautiful hand writing and tiny illustrations of plants coat the page.

"Looks promising. Is it a diary or something?" You ask curiously as Martyn studies the pages.

He turns the book to the front cover and inspects it, looking for any clues for it to be a journal. He then stops and looks up at you, giving you an anxious look. Martyn then hands the book over to you.

"It says something but I have no idea what." You begin to look at the name, your fingers tracing the scars from where the name had been written. Before you can find out exactly what it says, someone takes the book straight from your hands. You look up to see two boys, one with greyish skin and dark hair, the other with brown hair.

"Sips, Sjin, please give the book back" Martyn pleads. He looks scared for a second before turning to you and giving a small smile.

The dark haired boy turns to the other one.  
"I don't know, Sjin, what do you think?"

The brown haired boy, supposedly Sjin, gives a nervous smile to the other one, presumably Sips. Sjin stays silent.

"Sjin you are useless. I say we, you know, we take this girl here back to our dorm." Sips looks at you and gives you a devilish grin. "Sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Sips, this is Sjin. And you are?" You look at him and frown.

"I'm Y/N, and I'm not coming with you." Martyn lets out a small chuckle as you reply to Sips.

Sips then walks up to you and stokes your cheek.Before you or Martyn can react, Sips had lifted you up and had began running out of the library and down the corridor with Sjin following behind. 

As Sips starts taking you down a corridor in the boys section of the dorms, you notice Martyn frantically chasing the three of you. Just as Martyn starts to reach you, Sjin slams a door behind you and Sips. Sips then threw you onto the floor and laughs.

You stand up and run up to the door but as you go to grab the door handle, Sips grabs you wrists.

"You're not going any where. This will only take a minute." He looks over at Sjin and laughs. Sjin gives you a scared expressions and opens his mouth to speak before Sips lets go of your wrists and punches Sjin. You then realize what is going on and kick Sips right in the balls. Deciding that this isn't enough, you punch him square in the face, knocking him out. You then pick Sjin up (he's fairly light as Sips doesn't let him eat enough) and carry him to your dorm. You lay him down in your bed and he mumbles something that you can't quite make out. You lock your dorm with Sjin inside whilst you go to get a glass of water and a snack for him. 

On you're way back, a few people give you some weird looks, mainly because they hadn't met you, but you had something (or someone) more important to worry about. When you reach the dorm you go in and find Martyn and Sjin staring at each other, tears rolling down Sjin's cheeks.

Martyn looks up at you.

"Y/N! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Martyn stands up and hugs you. You laugh and nod at him. You then turn to Sjin and he gives you a weak smile.

"I just went to go get some things to make sure Sjin is okay. Sips punched him pretty hard so I brought him back here to keep him safe." You smile at Martyn before walking over to Sjin and giving him the glass of water. Sjin mutters a thank you and you see pink tint his cheeks.

Martyn scoffs and walks out.

You look down at Sjin and giving him a questioning look.

"What happened to Martyn?" You ask, and Sjin bursts into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is only my second fanfiction, but even better (and scarier) this is my first x reader! I really hope you enjoy this despite any mistakes I may make along the way.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading, and remember....
> 
> Keeeeeeeeeeeep dancinggg! Or don't, it's your life. <3


End file.
